In order to determine the relationship between psychotropic drug use and falls in older adults, we gave 2 mg of lorazepam to healthy young (n=9, mean age 24) and older (n=8, mean age 71) females in a double blind, placebo-controlled experiment. The old had disproportionately greater drug-induced decrements in stepping accuracy and cognitive impairment, suggesting a possible mechanism for drug-induced falls.